Can You Feel My Love For You?
by Daelena
Summary: Jack plans a romantic moment. Ianto/Jack, Doctor/Donna. Twelfth in the "Immortal Janto" series.


Can You Feel My Love For You? 

_Disclaimer__: No owning of Doctor Who and Torchwood. Sadly. And "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" belongs to Sir Elton John._

_Summary__: Jack plans a romantic moment. Ianto/Jack, Doctor/Donna. Part of the "Immortal Janto" series. _

_When Donna, the Doctor and the twins are away, Jack and Ianto get to have a more light-hearted moment after recent traumatic events._

_I just want to say a major "THANK YOU" to everyone who's been reviewing my stories so far. I really enjoying hearing your feedback and your encouragement. You guys are honestly the whole reason why I keep writing and sharing these Janto stories. If it weren't for you, they would just be little thought bubbles bouncing around my imagination. So, thank you, thank you, thank you! These stories really are for you, my fellow Janto lovers._

_Suggestion – Go to YouTube and see if you can find the John Barrowman version of "Can You Feel The Love Tonight," then imagine that song playing during this story. It'll make you happy, I promise. _

_Now, go forth and read!_

Ianto yawned a bit, stretching, as he walked into the TARDIS's control room, up from a required nap. It was very quiet, what with Donna and the Doctor out visiting Sylvia and Wilf for a few days.

Around him, the TARDIS rumbled and sent him warm feelings of comfort. He smiled at the mothering nature of the ship. The old girl wasn't over-bearing, just genuinely concerned about his well-being. He still did get worn out on occasion – residual after-effects of the radiation, the Doctor had confirmed. It would take a little while before he was completely back to full strength.

Not that Jack was complaining much. The American immortal got to pamper Ianto to his heart's content.

The softer, sweeter, more domestic side of Jack was coming out more and more, especially with the twins around. Ianto had seen glimpses of that part of Jack's personality when they had been at Torchwood, mainly after hours, when it was just Ianto and Jack together. But now, his husband was showing the part of him that few ever got to see. Granted, that side only got shown to loved ones and truly special people, namely the members of the TARDIS crew and (on occasion) Donna's and his families.

Still, as Ianto refocused his attention, his energies recovered for the moment, he stopped short, in total surprise. Jack was grinning broadly, his charm turned up on high, obviously very proud of what he had accomplished.

Jack was standing by the TARDIS controls, dressed as he was accustomed to, khaki slacks, dark blue shirt (that was Ianto's favorite) and white undershirt, his gray World War II coat tossed over a railing nearby. But, surrounding Jack and spilling over the grating, onto the surrounding floor, were dozens, if not hundreds of bouquets of flowers, of various sizes, colors, and types.

"About time you woke up, sleeping beauty," Jack commented, lightly, walking towards Ianto.

He finally recovered his voice. "Jack, what's going on?"

"Can't a guy make a romantic gesture to his fabulous and handsome husband?"

That brought a smile to Ianto's face. He reached out and took Jack's hand, interweaving their fingers. "Yes, you can."

"Good."

Jack slipped his free hand around Ianto's waist. In that moment, soft music began echoing through the TARDIS. Ianto laughed, gripping Jack's shoulder, smiling brightly to the man he loved more than anything else, as they began to dance.

"Thank you, Jack."

For a moment, Ianto didn't know what Jack was going to do. It was as if he was debating between kissing Ianto or sweeping him off his feet into a grandiose gesture.

He went with the simple kiss, pecking Ianto tenderly on the lips.

"You're worth it, cariad."

They danced slowly around the control room, amid the sea of flowers that Jack had created. Ianto felt content, in his husband's arms. This was a _moment_.

Jack hummed quietly along with the music that the TARDIS was providing them, his lips near Ianto's ear. Somewhere in the back of Ianto's mind, he recognized the tune, but he couldn't quite place it.

Then, Jack began to sing:

"_There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day,_

_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away._

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through._

_It's enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you."_

Ianto looked at Jack, finally placing the song. There was something in Jack's eyes that he recognized, a look that was so focused on one thing – Ianto – that he blocked everything else out. Nothing else mattered, for now. Time just stopped for the two of them and that was good. They only needed each other.

"_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are._

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wandered,_

_That we got this far."_

Carefully, Jack lifted his hand and twirled Ianto, before pulling him close again. They stepped around a particularly large vase and did a simple 4-4 waltz to the music.

"_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds,_

_Believe the very best."_

He pulled out of Jack's embrace, squeezing his hand. Ianto led Jack over to the couch. Jack smiled, understanding. They didn't need to dance all night. They had time and Ianto knew his body's needs better than anyone (except for Jack, of course).

They curled up on the couch, Jack wrapping his arms tightly around Ianto, still singing the song quietly to Ianto.

"_There's a time for everyone, if they only learn,_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn._

_There's a rhyme and reason, to the wild outdoors,_

_Where the heart of this star-crossed voyager, beats in time with yours."_

As Jack sang the last word, he leaned his chin onto Ianto's shoulder. He exhaled lightly, his arms folded around Ianto.

For a moment, they were quiet. All was good in the TARDIS.

"That was beautiful, Jack," Ianto said, his voice small, reluctant to break the silence. "I didn't know you could sing so well."

Jack chuckled warmly. "I guess I'll just have to sing for you more often."

"I'd like that very much." Ianto leaned his head back against Jack's shoulder, reflecting on the various gestures of Jack. Normally, one might expect large and over-the-top gestures of love from Jack, but these were the moments that Ianto truly treasured, the ones where Jack was away from the eyes of the universe and he could truly express his love, in simpler, quieter ways. After a moment, Ianto added, "I can feel it, you know."

"Feel what?" Jack was intrigued and an intrigued Jack was a Jack whose attention was fully devoted.

Ianto paused briefly, drawing out the moment before he answered, "Your love, I _can_ feel it."

Jack's lips found his jaw. "Good." Fingers slipped down Ianto's arms lazily. "Love you, Yan."

"Love you too, Jack."

There they stayed, amidst the flowers as the TARDIS watched over them with great fondness.

Jack had given Ianto flowers and, in a way, had also given the TARDIS flowers. He might not have known that the old girl did like flowers, but she did. The Doctor didn't bring her flowers often, so this was a treat for more than one time-traveling being. The TARDIS hummed delightedly, still playing soft music, as her two favorite non-Time Lord immortals relaxed.

_Okay, you know what to do! Let me know what you think of this! Reviews make me happy and a happy author is more inclined to write more Janto awesomeness for your consumption._

_THANK YOU!_


End file.
